rpgtableonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
RPGTO Quick Start
This guide's purpose is to help a new user get started using the RPG Table Online(RPGTO). After reading this article you should at least have a head start when trying to join your first game. You can also watch a tutorial video from the RPGTO user ismilealot The Campaign Manager # The Campaign Manager is where you can see your Current RPGTO Sessions or join new ones. # If this is your first visit, click on the New Session button. # There will be a popup where you can choose a title for the campaign and put in other details. Note:'''The popup may be blocked by your browser. If this occurs, just click "edit campaign" to bring it up after enabling popups. Click "Launch" to launch into the campaign. Depending on your browser, you may receive a prompt verifying that you want to open or save LaunchGame.jnlp. Click "Open". This will launch a blank Campaign where you are the Game Master (GM). For more details on creating a new Campaign, see the article Creating a New Campaign. Creating or Importing a Character Once you have launched a RPGTO Campaign, you will want to add player characters or "PCs." # On the top menu bar, clicking on Character will present you with the choices for characters # New PC allows you to create a new character within the campaign #* You will be provided either with a generic template or one built for 4th Edition Dungeons & Dragons. #* After you select the template, you can select a token to represent the character. Tokens with a coin symbol are not currently in your collection and must be purchased. #* Click Save. The right side bar will now show your character and you can fill out the details. When you are finished click Save. #* In the PC mode you can edit your saved charcters by clicking Edit. Delete will remove them from this campaign. #Import PC adds PCs that you have saved on your computer from character builder applications #Import Sample PC allows you to add in premade basic characters into the Campaign. #Manage Saved Characters lets you add and manage characters that you have saved in the RPGTO Repository. #New Monster will switch you to the Monster Creation mode as long as you are the Game Master (GM) of the Campaign. Navigating the Campaign In the top menu there is the View category that lets you toggle the Dice Roller, Map Toolbar, Party List, the Right Panel that provides a variety of character, monster, or game info. The default is for all and Below the top menu bar is the Campaign Menu bar. These buttons can help you navigate the maps. '''Select Tool The select tool lets you move tokens you control around the screen and to select another token to see general information. The information appears on the top right corner of the UI. Grab Tool The Grab tool is for moving the map around the screen. Dragging with the right mouse button or with the left-CTRL and the left mouse button are shortcuts for the Grab feature. Line Of Sight Tool The Line of Sight (LoS) tool is used to see if you have line of sight to a particular token. There is no automation involved so treat the tool as if you were at the table. Pick a corner to start from on a token and choose another location on the token you are checking line of sight. There is some small blue text that is hard to read that tells you how many squares to the target. The LoS tool is localized to you so no one else sees it. Pointer Tool The pointer tool is used to point out details or targets on the map. You must hold down the left mouse button to indicate you are pointing or it will not show up to other people. You should really only point at things when you are talking or it is your turn because it can confuse matters. The pointer takes on the color of your token. Area of Effect Use the Area of Effect (AoE) tool to indicate the area of your effect on the battle map. The color of the AoE will be the color of your Token. You should pick a highly visible color (pink for example) for your token when playing a controller or a character with a lot of AoE powers. You can't move or re-size the AoE once it is placed. To remove the AoE right click on it and select delete AoE. You can delete other user's AoE so be careful. You can also create the AoE in the same spot multiple times to make it more visible. Voice Chat Settings One of the features of RPGTO is built in voice chat that enables you to communicate with other users. When you log into a campaign the voice chat should engage automatically but there is a slight delay in the order of 10 seconds. If your sound is working there will be a Voice item added to the top menu bar. If you are transmitting the sound icon next to your characters/name plate will blink in green. Th e Voice menu offers the ability to mute in different ways, configure your sound devices, and enable the voice fonts. To cut down on white noise and accidental noise pollution in the campaign, individual users can set up push-to-talk. To do so, go to the top bar of the application and click voice -> configure. Click on the entry space for push-to-talk and select any key you wish--whenever you are holding down the key of your choice, your mic will be on. Whenever it is not pressed, other users will be unable to hear you. Shift or Caps Lock are both good choices for push-to-talk, but any key should work. If you are having problems hearing players or players hearing you, you may have to change your microphone settings to not use the default device. For example, if you have an external USB headset in the Voice Options control for input you could select Microphone (USB Audio Device). For output you can select Speakers (USB Audio Device). Selecting your output in this manner helps people who may have their external speakers configured as the windows default output device. Changing the output setting to the headphones will make voice go to the headphones instead of the default device (external speakers). Unfortunately custom settings for input and output devices don't save correctly and you will have to configure them each time you join a table. A defect has been submitted for this issue. Voice Fonts allow you to change your voice to sound different. The voice fonts are a fun feature but some of the fonts can be hard to hear, understand, and are down right annoying, particularly if you do not have a good microphone. Ask others how you sound as they may not be able to understand you when you are using voice fonts. You can also use Alt + # to change voice fonts quickly. Miscellaneous Actions Right clicking on a particular character/token icon will bring up a variety of common actions. View Character Info: brings the character to the right sidebar in detail Send Private Message: sends text chat to just that user. Adjust Conditions: tags character to display a game state condition Take a Rest: a variety of rest actions Remove From Party: deletes character from the campaign Export Character: saves the character to the RPGTO repository for sharing or use in other game sessions Find Token: Change User Color: Right click on your token on the left hand side of the UI and select Change User Color. The color of your token affects the color of the Pointer and AoE tool. Away From Keyboard: Mute user text chat: Manually Adjusting Character HP and Conditions For information on adjusting your character's HP and Conditions, check out this article on Playing the Game!